MI High Missing
by ainsley25
Summary: Dan and Zoe have disappeared not just from their families and friends but from each other. What will their friends do to find them, and what will Dan and Zoe do to find each other and their way back home. In an ultimate test of love how will this couple find their way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Zoe's P.O.V**

Zoe yawned looking forward to another day of school when she realized she was outside. She thought that was very unusual but she quickly shook the thought from her head and went back to sleep thinking that it was just a dream.

**2 hours later…**

Zoe woke up again to hoping to find everything back to normal. But when she woke up she was surprised. She was still outside, so right at that moment she pinched herself thinking that she was still dreaming.

"Owwwww", said Zoe.

She thought "Where am I, why am I not home, how long have I been here and how did I get here and where was Dan". She had all these emotions coursing through her body all at once.

**Dan's P.O.V**

Dan sat up from where he was laying and he checked his surroundings. He was surrounded by trees, rocks and bushes. It wasn't much help to him. None of this made any sense to him. But all of his thoughts disappeared when one thought crossed his mind.

"Zoe", he said.

Now he couldn't stop worrying about her even more than his safety he only cared if she was safe. Just then something behind him moved in the bushes behind him. And just then he ran.

**Back at St Heart's…**

Aneisha and Tom were waiting at the front gates of St Heart's waiting for Dan and Zoe to come.

"They're usually here by now, what's taking them so long", said Aneisha.

"I don't know", replied Tom.

**30 minutes later…**

Aneisha and Tom were still waiting for Dan and Zoe. But just then the school bell rang, meaning that they would have to get to first period.

"They should've been here by now", said Aneisha.

"I know, but there's not much we can do about it now", said Tom.

Just then their pencils were flashing; Tom and Aneisha ran as far as they could to the Caretaker's Cupboard where it was the entrance to the underground M.I. 9 HQ.

Aneisha and Tom entered the cupboard, where Aneisha pulled the lever. Where they changed from their St Heart's school uniform into their M.I. 9 uniforms.

Aneisha and Tom hurried out of the elevator and asked Frank where Dan and Zoe are.

Frank said, "I don't know, let's make that our mission then, I think there is something wrong".


	2. Chapter 2- Luck, No Luck

M.I. High Missing Chapter 2: Luck, No Luck.

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I'm back on track with all my stories. I would like to thank the people following my stories. I know it's a bit short but it is longer than the last one. Thanks, Ains25.**

**Team's P.O.V.**

Frank, Tom and Aneisha had no luck. They had stayed up half the night at HQ struggling to find any trace of Dan and Zoe. They tried to pinpoint their location using their communicators but there was no luck. They wanted to stay longer but Frank told them to go home and get some sleep, it was a school night after all.

Later that night he asked for Stella's help but she wasn't much help either. So she came down to HQ and asked Frank to see where they were last. Frank tried it but it said there was no signal. Frank and Stella had spent so much time arguing that they collapsed into a heap on the floor; it was 4am after all

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

Zoe was lying in bed. After her adventure outdoors, she was admitted to hospital for a check-up when she came across an elderly couple going home and asked if she could tag along. They were okay with this and they seemed liked really nice people. Of course she was grateful. She had only been here a couple of hours and this place really grew on her. It was spacious, tidy and so organized. But she missed her family and friends. She tried to focus on something else but all she could think about was Dan. Only the little things like his accent, laugh, his golden blonde hair and his beautiful light blue eyes. She stared up at the ceiling but as each second passed by her desire to see him grew until it was so unbearable it hurt. So she just shut her eyes and slept.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Dan wasn't used to all this running. He kept running but he didn't know where or what from. But all he knew was Zoe was his motivation. He wondered if she was okay. He had come to a nearby road and decided to see where it leads. He trailed off the road when he noticed a big house he decided to see if he could just bunk here for the night. His body needed energy and he really needed to rest. He knocked on the Dark Brown wooden door. When a man came out. Dan asked if he could stay here, just for a little while anyway. The man called his wife and she agreed but that he would have to share a room with their other visitor. Dan thought that was okay.

Dan walked up the flight of stairs leading up to the room.

"Third door on the right", he said to himself.

But when he walked in the door he was shocked, at first he thought he was dreaming but he knew he wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3- True Feelings

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while but now I'm trying to work on that. I've been on Twitter and that taken up so much time. I will post the next chapter of Secrets Couples and Crushes this Friday :) Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Dan stood in shock as he saw her. He rubbed his eyes and pinched arm, to make sure he was awake.

"Ow", he said trying to be as quiet as he could.

Only the site of her made him feel like this. He had waited long now, the day when he would be reunited with Zoe. He stared at her. She turned to the other side so that he could now see her face. Dan thought she was the very definition of Sleeping Beauty. She looked so peaceful he thought to himself. He walked over to her, put his hand right near her face. He was about to touch her, when he withdrew his hand. He started to walk towards the door when Zoe caught his arm.

"I'm so sorry", he said to her.

"For what", she asked him.

"For waking you up", he replied.

"I was already awake. I saw you when I turned around.", she said.

He knelt be her bedside. Took her hand and smile. They looked long into each other eyes not moving.

"Zoe, I gotta tell you something", he said nervously.

"Ok, go ahead then", she said.

"Ok, well for a long time now I've been wanting to tell you that I. I l-like you", he said.

Zoe looked at him as she smiled slightly.

"I feel the same way", she told him.

They smiled at each other as they leant in and kissed. Zoe hands wrapped around his warm, soft neck. Dan wrapped his arms around her waist. They withdrew and smiled, their noses still touching and then they hugged. Zoe put her head against Dan's chest feeling his heartbeat going very fast, she giggled.

"What's funny", he asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Dan could you do me a favour?", she asked him.

"Yeah, what is it?", he asked.

"Lay with me", she said.

Dan did this. He got onto the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her body. They both fell asleep.

Hours later Dan woke up. He unwrapped his arms from Zoe. This caused her to wake up. Before they could say anything. A bottle flew in and broke the window as it hit the fall. A big white, smoky, foggy gas consumed the room before they both fell back asleep. The Crime Minister entered through the door and instructed the guards to take them away.

They were taken into the back of a truck, along with the elderly couple.


	4. Chapter 4- The View

**Hey Guys, I finally updated. I did a 550 word chapter. So proud. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. More importantly enjoy. Thanks again, Ains.**

Zoe woke up in an interrogation room. The Crime Minister was the interrogator.

"Now V.9.5, how are you? Are you thirsty?" she asked kindly.

"I'm good thanks. I'd like a drink and could I please see Dan?" she replied.

"No you can't see him. He's being interrogated as we speak." she said.

"Please, scrap the drink but let me see him", she begged.

"Fine, bring in the boy", she yelled to the guards.

They came in, Dan didn't look too good. His hair was all messed up, he had bruises and he was sweaty like crazy.

"Can we please talk, alone", she insisted.

"Fine then", the Crime Minister said.

She left the room with the two guards close behind.

"Hey, how are you", she asked Dan.

"Oh, things could be better. I've missed you. I was hoping to see you. They told me I wasn't going to be able to see you. But I never stopped believing. I held on to the hope that I would see your bright auburn hair and the beautiful, soft glint in your eyes", he said.

"I never stopped believing too", she said.

She went to him wrapped her arms around him. They embraced each other, holding each second as if it was their last. Every moment was cherished, not rushed. Every moment they had with each other was perfect. That's why when Dan is separated from Zoe or vice-versa it leaves a bottomless pit of nothingness. Waiting for that moment when they just had to look at the radiance of each other's smile or the gentle glint in his eyes.

Zoe was treated well by KORPS, her room was spacious. It had a clean, private bathroom. The bedroom was good. It had a soft mattress. The wall was painted blue. She had a private kitchen with her own private chef. He was on standby almost all the time. She had a large dining room. The view was absolutely breathtaking. It was indescribable. There were large valleys underneath full of beautiful flowers. Looking like a big field full of flowers all shapes and sizes. She could stare it this for hours but the site of Dan's face was better than this. So she went to ask the Crime Minister and requested that Dan come up and stays with her in her room. She was a bit hesitant but she was very surprised when she said yes. Dan came up and he had the same reaction as Zoe. She showed him around and she decided that she sleep in the same bed as her. He didn't disagree. He plopped his bags down on the soft mattress filled with pillows and went to have a shower and clean himself up. When he was finished he dried his short, pale blond hair. Went to the bag that was placed on the bed and found a polo green t-shirt and some short jeans. He then walked out to the balcony where he saw Zoe. She looked like she was daydreaming, in a trance even. He followed her gaze and lost himself in the beautiful view that she was staring at. He then pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. With a long, exasperated sigh they looked they looked out at the open view and didn't give another moment's thought.


	5. Chapter 5- The Lost Escape

_Hey Guys, just me. I know you're probably getting sick and tired of hearing me going on about how sorry I am that this update took so long. I am sorry. I did take a while writing this chapter about half way and I think I'm ok. Thanks for the people still bearing with me on this story. I really appreciate it. I am thinking of changing the title. Please read and leave a review. It will help. I will definitely start work on the next chapter as soon as possible. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Thanks, Ains :)_

* * *

Chapter 5- The Lost Escape

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I woke to someone playing with my hair. I turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at me. He had no shirt on. I couldn't help but stare. He laughed at me. I got on top of him and pinned him to the bed.

"What are you laughing at?", I asked him. Even though I knew well what the answer was.

"Nothing", he said quickly and smiled.

"I think you'll probably want to rethink that answer", I said to him.

"You were staring at my... how I should put it physique", he said.

"I was not".

"Yes you were", he said in the same tone.

I got up and disarmed the security camera that I noticed when I woke up. I kicked it off the wall and then threw it over the balcony. I got back to Dan, who was still smiling. I got back on top of him and then he pulled me under him, I screamed. We were going to be here for a while.

**2 Hours Later**

Ok, we were still in bed. That was our morning. I'm not usually the person that sleeps in or stays in late. But there's a first time for everything. Dan kept kissing my cheek lightly. I always like his kisses. They make me realise how lucky I am. I got the chance for a new life. I lay there in silence totally enjoying every moment.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I was happy. Who would've thought that a large, global organisation at KORPS would have such good hospitality. There not good fighters, but they do have their positives. Laying here with Zoe was amazing. The feeling was indescribable if he could lie here all day he wouldn't mind. He still had to escape. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind yet. I asked Zoe how we would escape. She had no clue too. We started brainstorming but our ideas either didn't make sense. Just then a few guards came in. Zoe got up and fought them with ease. Punch, then dodge then they fall. There were only two which made it easy for her. The second one took a bit longer but she still beat him. She reached into his pocket. Stole the keys to the room and his I.D card. She went to the other guy and also stole his I.D card. She gave it to me and we ran out of the room. The two guards still unconscious when we left.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

We ran for ages. I could tell. Times passed us by. We didn't know where we are, or where we were going to end up. Anything's possible when it comes to KORPS. We came across a large structure that I thought I recognised. Dan stopped to look at the structure with me. He stood there staring at me wide-eyed. He didn't know what it was. After a few minutes I snapped a picture of it on my phone and we started running again.

I stopped again, I finally figured out what the structure was. It was the Eiffel Tower. Dan and I were in Paris.

They were completely unaware of the shadow of danger that followed them everywhere.


End file.
